Summer Tennis Camp
by Yuri Chinen's wife
Summary: Tennis camp set up for the best of the best all over the country. New friends. New rivals. New doubles partners. Love interests?
1. Acceptance form, CLOSED NO MORE SPACES

Reader,

You are one of the chosen individuals from across the country to be chosen to participate in this years summer tennis camp.

It will be a lot tougher than your usual training program so be prapared. We will try our best to get you over your weekness by the end of the summer.

You will also meet new friends, rivals and for those who play doubles maybe a new doubles partner.

Good luck to all.

Koizumi Katsou (coach)

**If you wish to enter a Oc please check my profile for the form and send it through a pm to me. There will be 12 places, it is ****NOT**** first come first serve. Please no Mary Sue's.**

**The first chapter will be up soon. Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for all the entries:). So sorry if you weren't chosen but if I ever do something like this again I'll be sure to give you the heads up about it.  
My oc for those who are wondering:)**

Name(surname-first)- Suzuki Momoko  
Nickname- Momo, Momo-chi(only Sengoku calls her that and she hates it!)  
School- Transfered from Yamabuki to St Rudolph  
Age- 14  
Birthday- November 18  
Height- 4'11''  
Blood Type-AB  
Dominant Hand-Left  
Playstyle- Acrobatic play, serve and volley  
Doubles or singles- Doubles with Kazumi  
Special move- Sunlight: a volley similar to moon volley. However go target the baseline, it is the oponents blind spot. The ball is hidden by the light of the sun so by the time the oponent notices the ball is heading the other way it's too late.  
Weakness- Sunlight only works when the sun is out as the ball is hidden by the sun. The move can still be used by the oponent may be able to see the trick and get to the ball.  
Favourite food- Anything without bananas in itXD  
Hobby- Playing piano, listening to music, eating sweets/cakes and playing tennis.  
Favourite subject- History and music  
Least favourite subject- Maths and English  
Family- Birth parents dead. Atopted family.  
Favourite colour- Purple  
What PofT character are you most like personality wise?- Marui Bunta. Being laid back and really care-free. Like Marui she has a massive sweet tooth.  
Love interest- Sengoku Kiyosumi  
Appearance- Short dirty blonde hair that stops at her sholders and emerald green eyes. She is constantly being called shorty from Mizuki and occasionaly the other regulars as well. She never wears make-up; she prefers the natural look than looking like a cake, even though she loves cakes. She tends to stick to wearing black and purple, but occasionly will wear other colours.  
Anything else you would like to add- She's known Sengoku since primary and finds it annoying when he flirts with every girl he sees(jealous muchXD). And even even being the complete opposite of Kazumi, they get along really well. Has a strong dislike for Mizuki. And she won't tell anyone why she transfered from Yamabuki, only Kazumi knows.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to camp**

_Summer tennis camp you ask? Well it is a camp where the best middle school players, male and female, join up together for a full summer of tennis._

_Here you will make rivals, friends and possiblely get over that weekness of yours._

"Ah, this camp is worthy of ore-sama's presence." The well known captain of Hyotei Gakuen, Atobe Keigo said approaching the camp with the chosen members of the boys and girls tennis.

One of the girls on the team, Tanaka Yuki just rolled her eyes in disgust. " Shut up Atobe, nobody cares what you think!" Then she turned to the younger girl next to her, Takeda Natsumi "Ne, Mi-chan lets go line up with the other schools."

"Hai, Yu-chan." Yuki smiled at her sempai. As they walked over all the other schools were already linded up. Just as the rest of the Hyotei regulars arrived a tall man in a track suit came out.

"Hello and welcome to the Summer Tennis Camp. I'm Katsou Koizumi the main coach here. Each year we pick 6 schools from around the country, and as you can see they chosen schools this year are; Seishun Gakuen, Hyotei Gakuen, Yamabuki Chu, Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chu, Shitenhoji Chu and St Rudolph." As coach Katsou said that he pointed at each team as he said them.

"Now, tomorrow you will all be assinged to teams, 2 double pairs and 2 singles, like normal. You will be in teams with other schools but there should be someone from your own team. As for the dorms some rooms will have three people in it some two. Boys will have the first floor of the building, girls the second floor. And you your room mate will not be from the same school as you," some groans were heard but he just continued on," the lists for dorms are in the main enterance. You have the rest of the day free to unpack and get to know you room mate a little."

"Aw look shortie one and shortie two aren't going to be in a dorm together." That earned St. Rudolph's Mizuki a glare from his smaller classmate and kohai.

"Shut up Mizuki. We can't be bothered putting up with your crap now!" Suzuki Momoko and Phoenix Kazumi said in unison.

"Even though they're not blood related it's freaky how they say stuff in unison like that.." Mizuki said to himself as they walked away.

"Momoko, so Yamabuki's here. You can see your old class mates and that Sengoku dude." Momoko just gave her step 'brother' a glare.

"Why the hell would I want to see that happy-go-lucky-pervert again?" Kazumi just laughed at that. "Anyway who you in a room with?"

'He' looked up and down the list for the boys dorms to see who 'his' roomie is."Room 111 with Shishido Ryou from Hyotei, interesting..."

Momoko just laughed at the last bit." Try and not rape him straight away. Feel sorry for the dude." She stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up! Anyway catch ya later Momo." She waved as 'he' went over to where the dorms are. As she turned to look at the girls lists and what did she find? A sertain happy-go-lucky-pervert flirting on some Hyotei girls. God even after two years he hasn't changed.

She went up and grabbed is ear taking his attention off the two Hyotei girls."Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow..."

"Even after two years you haven't changed one bit Sengoku!" The Yamabuki regular just stared at Momoko then...

"Eh! Momo-chi! Lucky~!" Sengoku glomped his childhood friend."I've missed you! Why did you transfer?"

"Emm, t-to get away from you! Now get off!" She somehow managed to get Sengoku off of her and saw her room number in the process. Running off to the main building. Pouting Sengoku went over to check is dorm room.

"Em excuse me are you Asami Riko?"

"No, sorry. She's a Shitenhoji student." Naito Neo said looking at the board for what schoo she's in.

"Oh sorry, I'm Suzuki Amaya. Nice to meet you."

"Naito Neo. Are you by any chance related to Suzuki Momoko, cause she's my room mate."

"No I'm not. Need to find Asami-san and Tanaka Yuki-san bye Suzuki-san." Amaya went off to find her room mates as did Neo.

Two girls were left at the board. Furikaze Tsuji and Matsumoto Rie."You Matsumoto Rei?"

"Yeah, Furikaze-san. Nice to meet you! We better go find our room and Takeda Natsumi-san." The two girls made their way over to the dorms.

**Ok promise to those who made a small appearance, they will have a larger part in chapter 2. And I will make a better job of your personalities, don't think I really did that...it's 11:30pm and I just got yelled at for still being up, cause I have school tomorrow:(...**

**Review and tell me what you think^_^**


End file.
